It's a promise
by curimson-night
Summary: Joseph visits Beach City and finds two weird persons. [Not good english bad af one-shot]


Joseph stood up in front of that weird-looking place, he could swear that he has never seen such a ... strange place, but it was also beautiful. He was twenty years old by this time, he was on a trip through Beach City and Suzie Q was in home, he decided to do the trip all alone.

And there was a strange fence, but he could easy get in.

"Whoops! Guess I accidentally got up in this weird place ... hope you don't mind, whoever the heck lives here!"

He wasn't the most polite person, that's for sure.

"Wow, what's that?"

Once he was in the building, he saw a strange thing in the floor, it was like a portal, maybe he has seen one like that in a comic, he couldn't remember right now. He suddenly felt excited and he didn't even know why, but strangely, the little city and the beach was something so pretty to him ... like something he'll need to remember in his entire life.

"It looks awesome!" He shouted, stooding up in the strange portal, then, he felt a presence behind him, he didn't thought twice before looking around. He saw ... a lady, wait, what a weird lady! That skin tone was something worriying, maybe she was sick?

"Who are you? Are you a intruder?" That was what her serious voice said, she suddenly tackled him and Joseph couldn't resist to fall down on the floor, it hurted him a bit.

"Hey, excuse me, lady! That's not how you greet a person"

"And you shouldn't enter to this place! Why did you did that? Are you spying us?"

"Well, would you wait there? I didn't even say my name!"

"I don't care what your name is at all"

"You should be more polite, otherwise you will scare plenty boys, and you don't want to live alone forever, do you?"

The girl, Pearl, had a stoic expression, with a bit of annoyance, she said:

"I don't need another person in my life" She mumbled. "I got Rose, I don't need such a thing as a human man"

"Hold on a second. Who is Rose? And why is your skin so weird?"

She grumbled, and suddenly, she used a sword to menace him.

"I don't need to give an explanation to a stranger, get out of here!"

"Pearl! What are you doing?" Asked another voice, it was a girl, Joseph could tell. She was ... wow, she was so big! Like, even bigger than him. She was kinda pretty, actually a lot, but Joseph wasn't thinking too much about it. "Excuse me, she isn't familiarizated with the humans, neither I am, but we're trying our best"

Wait, what?

"What!? You're confusing me! What are you saying now!?" Joseph stood up, and he was so confused. "Aren't you humans!?"

"Can't you tell by looking?" Inquired Pearl, Rose smiled a bit at her, like saying 'It's ok'

"No, we aren't humans, we are gems"

Gems

Gems

"OH MY GOD! Gems!? Like, minerals!?"

"Yes. If it's like that humans call the gems"

"But this ... this is so confusing! Since when can gems look like a human?"

"We are physical representations of our gems, we wear them. You could say that we are like holograms, but we are also kinda different" Said Rose, approaching a bit to him, then she showed him the gem in her belly.

"Oh, boy, so, you're like ... aliens? Sort of?"

"Uhm, I guess?" Rose wasn't very sure of human's terms.

"But that's cool!" His initial confusion was cleared now, and he just smiling so brightly, that Rose chuckled. "I mean, I never thought that there were aliens in this city! And ... ehh, excuse me, I'm Joseph, Joseph Joestar, but some people like to call me Jojo"

"Jojo? That's such a nice name! Isn't it, Pearl?" Rose was so happy at the human's excitement, Pearl just said 'Yes' in a bored way.

"My name is Rose Quartz! It's really a pleasure to meet you, I don't talk too often with humans ... it's a very exciting thing to do since we protect them!"

"Since you protect them?"

"Yeah, we've been protecting the Earth for many years!"

Well, that was ... unexpected.

"I could say the same thing!"

"Really!?" Rose couldn't believe that she and he had the same goal.

"Well, I fought with a pretty ripped guys to save the Earth, I guess it's the same"

Pearl's expression suddenly changed to a more non confrontational. The human man had the same goal, so, why would she be so mad at someone she's been trying to protect?

"You really did that?" Pearl was in desbelief, humans didn't have an appropiate figure to fight, they weren't made for that.

"Yup! I lost my hand because of that" He showed his robotic hand under his glove, Rose stepped back, gasping.

"Oh no ... oh dear! Did you really ... ?" Rose took his hand and saw it. "What is that metal thing then?"

Both of the gems were surprised.

"It's a robotic hand, in replacement of the other one" He explained, he was even a little bit proud about it. "It isn't bad at all, don't worry about it!"

"A human risking his life to save his kind's one ... that's ... an admirable thing to do!" Pearl wasn't sure why she was so surprised so suddenly. "Uhm, yeah, I'm Pearl, but I guess you know that"

"Well, Pearl, it's a pleasure! Then, you live here to protect this city?" Joseph asked, out of concern.

"Yes! We actually want to protect all the Earth, but we use this place as our basement"

"Wow..." Said Joseph, amazed.

The next three days Joseph went out to visit them and both explained him things about the gems, Joseph also showed his Hamon thing and all, but explained that not all humans had that power, so there wouldn't be confusions.

Eventually, he had to leave, Rose and Pearl felt a bit affectionate to the human, Rose especially, because she loved all humans. Pearl didn't thought she would felt affection for a human she just met, but she did.

He said he would come back one day to visit them, he had things to do and his wife wouldn't be happy if he was out for so much time.

But the three days he spent there were so precious, he still didn't know how he got so attached to that small beach, so pretty from far away, and in the sunset ... he was sure that he was going to visit them again.

"Are you sure you will visit us again one day? You don't have to if you want to ... " Rose didn't wanted to keep him attached, he had a life, and he had to live it.

"Yeah, lady! It's a promise, of course I will come, because I want to"

"A promise?"

"Yeah, a promise!"

"... Well then, 'Jojo', well see each other again one day!" Happily said Pearl, it was a bit sad for her that he had to leave, but she had to accept it. Actually, it was funny for her to call him 'Jojo'.

"We will!"

 _"It's a promise"_

And he left the city, with such a good memory of it.


End file.
